


Boku no Kazoku[Genji x Zenyatta]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Overwatch [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, overload on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Over breakfast, Zenyatta's concerned over Genji's old wounds, but Genji assures him that family has healed any and all of his past scars. But who exactly does Genji view as family?





	Boku no Kazoku[Genji x Zenyatta]

"Itadakimasu!" Genji cheerfully exclaimed, bowing to his master as he picked up his spoon and started eating, "Ah, oishii! Master this is delicious!" 

"Oh no Genji, it is only simple Okayu. I hardly garnished it." Zenyatta replied.

"Kayu or not, it is so tasty, master. You are getting better at cooking! Remember the yokan you made for desert the other day?"

"I didn't stir it long enough."

"U so![no way] It turned out perfect!"

The omnic monk shook his head in disagreement, but complied with his students enthusiasm, "If you think as much, then I guess my effort has not gone to waste."

"Not at all!" Genji assured, stuffing a spoon full of rice into his mouth.

"Well, I shall let you eat then." Zenyatta said, turning to head back inside the temple.

"No, no, come, sit with me." He insisted, patting a cushion on the floor next to his, "It is a nice day out."

With a bit of reluctance, Zenyatta sat down next to the cyborg, crossing his legs and allowing his body to hover over the pillow.

In content silence, Zenyatta let Genji eat, while he took in the nature that surrounded their temple as they sat at the outside dining table, until his eyes landed on Genji's metal mask lying beside him.

Looking at it took him back to a time, not so long ago, when he had just bumped into the wayward cyborg on his travels.

He could see the scars on Genji without him having to even remove his mask, and it hurt Zenyatta down to his soul.

It still does.

To see Genji's actual face now, scared and beaten, it saddens the monk.

But when that same face looks to him so fondly, when those brown almond eyes slant more and that wide grin plastered itself on the cyborg's face, Zenyatta's soul is restored once again.

It's restored because it helps him remember that he restored Genji's soul. And what a beautiful memory that is.

He can only hope, Genji feels the same way.

"Master, daijōbu desu ka?[Are you alright?]" Genji questioned as he finished his breakfast, "Mm, gochisosama. [Thank you for the food]

"What? Oh, ie ie.[not a problem] I am sorry for not paying attention, though. Everything is alright, I had a moment of realization is all." Zenyatta informed.

"Realization? While looking at my mask? Am I the key to your transcendence Master?" Genji teased.

Zenyatta quickly looked away from the other, only causing him to laugh.

"Heh, jōdan desu! I'm kidding, kidding! But you were in deep thought. Are you sure everything is ok?" Genji interrogated.

"Of course." He replied, looking at the older Cyborg's face, and the metal around it. 

Zenyatta knows they're old scars, but humans can be so fragile at times.

"Master?"

"Sorry I, I just wonder if your wounds still hurt you." He stated, slowly bringing his hand up, only to quickly retract it.

Genji just smirked and grabbed Zenyatta's metal hand, running his fingers along his scarred face.

"No, nothing hurts anymore. Family has healed my wounds." He stated, keeping the omnic's warm hand on his cheek.

It still surprises Genji that his master's body can feel so warm. Even when both of their metal hands touch like this, it seems as if he can feel warmth radiating from him.

"Family? Like close friends, like Angela. She healed you." Zenyatta informed.

"Yes, she did, and she is. But Overwatch made me into the monster I thought I was, you were the one who showed me differently. Even though I was stubborn at first, you never gave up on me. They healed my body, yes, but you healed my soul and mind." Genji explained, holding his hand tighter, "Zenyatta sensei wa boku no kazoku, to totemo aishiteruyo. Arigato gozaimasu. [You are my family, and I love you very much. Thank you.]"

Zenyatta felt a warm buzz within circuits that made him want to hug his student, but he refrained. Instead he simply began to trace over Genji's face himself, taking all of his handsome features in.

It was ironic that Zenyatta devoted his life to helping people and to furthering human/robot harmony and equality, ironic that he encouraged those omnic's who came to his speeches to not hide the love they had for humans and viceversa, ironic that on several occasions he blessed marriages between humans and omnics, ironic because he never let himself express or experience that type of love.

The same love and peace he stood for and by, he wasn't publicly showing himself. He felt like hypocrite. 

Without a second thought, Zenyatta was wrapping his arms around Genji's metal shoulders and hugging him tight.

"M-Master!"

"You are the only family I have ever had. I left everything and everyone behind to pursue my vision, I helped so many people along the way as well, but you are the only one that has stuck with me." He admitted as their hug loosened enough for them to lock eyes, human eyes meeting black eye slits, "Genji, do you know the difference between like and love?"

Genji's eyes grew wide, "I-I hope so. Do you not think I do master?"

He slowly nodded his head yes, "Well, it was said that if you like a flower, you pluck it. And on my journeys I have found many flowers and I am sure you have too. We both fight, risk our lives, build other's up because we like those flowers, so we pluck. But, if you love a flower, you water it daily. Genji, you are my only flower that I have watered daily. My fondest memory is helping you become the man, the man, you are today. In my eyes you will always be a human, not an abomination. I really hope that I am still shaping you for good, because you are shaping me. So yes, I do think you know the difference between like and love, and I hope you can believe that I do too." 

"Mochirondesu! Of course I do! I know you do master." He happily assured, leaning his head against the 9 blue lights on Zenyatta's forehead.

Zenyatta let out a small robotic like laugh, "I am pleased to hear that. I do love you too Genji, I truly do."

"Th-then I am very happy as well. I feel so lucky to have you as my family, master." Genji said, hugging Zenyatta tighter as he buried his face in the crook of his neck, not minding the sound of metal softly clinking against metal.

"If you are happy, than all is right in the world." He whispered.

The morning waned on and the two remained in each other's arms.

It was a peaceful moment, a tranquil moment where two souls, human and ominc, could join as one.

**Author's Note:**

> And I was about to go off in the comments on people for not reading the end note, but this is my fault.
> 
> Sorry, I uploaded this to DA and explained it better, but I was in a rush when I put it on here, so I forgot to actually write the end note.
> 
> Basically I'm actually learning Japanese and I really wanted to write a very short Genji x Zen, so I put them together.
> 
> Sorry if it's jarring to read! It was just a quick oneshot so yea, not much plot


End file.
